Gundam Wing: Legends Revived
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: This fic, is different, its about a new enemy, there are new characters and its three years after Endless Waltz, A.C. 199
1. Prologue

Place usual disclaimer here.

Author's note: I lied when I said Chain Reaction was my first fic. That was just the first fic I got put out. This is the first fic I ever wrote. I didn't know the characters very well, Heck; I was relying on the info Tsuki gave me. So it may be a little messed up. Also, you will be Bara and Tsuki in here, this is where we got our names. Okay.

Gundam Wing: Legends Revived

It is AC 199. All wars have stopped and space and the Earth are at peace. The gundams as far as anyone knows, have been destroyed. Unbeknown to them, there are five more gundams still built. With the doctors being dead, who built them is a mystery. A new enemy is approaching and the gundam pilots are being sent missions again. Only this time there are five guardians to protect them.

Prolog

Dear Tsuki, 

I am . . . going on a trip. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll be back. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we stayed friends all these years. By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. 

Your Pal,

Bara Kuro

Tsuki put down the letter she received from Bara. She had wrote to tell Tsuki that she as leaving, but she hadn't said where she was going. Tsuki wondered if it was a coincidence that she was going away too. The person who had sent her, her mission had asked her to come to the L1 colony. He had said that the four others, trained like her, would be there.

Across the globe, four other girls were getting ready to go to space. The girls were, Bara Kuro, she was the oldest, practiced black magic, and had an attitude much like Heero's. Then there was Tsuki Yuuki. She was probably the most happy out the bunch, she practiced tarot (I wrote this before I ever watched Escaflowne) and astrology, she was pretty good with a computer too. Next there was Hi-Kaze, who had the odd power of controlling fire. Which no one understood where it came from. She had a very cold attitude, more like a Wufei attitude. Next came Shiro Neko. She practiced white magic, and when her and Bara meet, they don't get along to well. She was also the youngest. Last there was Yami Koi. She was quiet sometimes, but other times she could be very happy. She had learned how to mix chemicals to do anything.

The person who planned this, had made sure the girls didn't know each other, but it still worked out that two of them knew each other. What they didn't know, was that they had the same mission.

Author's note: So how did ya like the prolog. Still got a ton more parts to put out. You don't have to worry about me getting writer's block. This fic is already done. I just have to improve it and type it. The parts may be a little short but you don't mind do you.


	2. Part 1: The Meeting and the Mission

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Gundam Wing: Legends Revived   
  


Part 1: The Meeting and the Mission   
  


Bara had arrived at the lab about half an hour ago. So far two more girls had gotten there. One was Hi-Kaze, she had no last name and seldom said anything and the other girl was Yami Koi. They sat quietly on a couch waiting for the instructor to come out. About an hour after the fourth girl, Shiro Neko arrived, Tsuki finally showed up. 

Bara looked at the newest girl warily. She was medium height with long, dark green hair (sorta like sailor pluto's) and turquoise eyes, her name sounded familiar too. Tsuki, she thought, my pen pal's name was Tsuki Yuuki. Bara sauntered over to Tsuki. 

" Hows everything in the Sanq Kingdom? " She asked quietly. 

Tsuki looked up at the tall girl talking to her. She had crimson, shoulder lenght, wavy hair, emerald eyes and was dressed all in black. Her outfit was very different, a tight tie-up top, a mini skirt and knee high boots. Tsuki noticed the silver charm around the girl's neck. 

" Bara! " She cried jumping up to hug her friend. " Why didn't you tell me you were coming?! " 

Bara: smirked. " Because we weren't allowed. " 

Tsuki kept talking. " Wow, you got a lot taller! " She exclaimed. 

" Yeah, you've grown too. Its great seeing you in person. " Bara stated. 

Yami spoke up. " How do you two know each other, I thought nobody knew who anyone else was? " 

Bara sighed and shook her head and Tsuki giggled. " Well its kinda silly. " Tsuki told her. " We met at one of our parents many parties. " 

" How is that silly? " Yami questioned. 

Bara spoke up this time. " We were playing tag and I ran behind the table of food. Tsuki bumped the table and spilt punch all over my _white_ dress. " 

Tsuki frowned. " Yeah, and then you tried to beat me up. " 

Bara grinned. " I would have too, if our parents hadn't stopped me! " 

All the girls started talking except Hi-Kaze. She sat off to the side with a small frown on her lips. A young man suddenly walked into the room. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes, he also looked to be about the same age as the girls, which would be about eighteen or nineteen. The girls watched him quietly as he stood in front of them. 

" I welcome you to the lab. " He started. " I'm Sean Fraser. You five have been trained to be the guardians of the gundam pilots- - " He was cut off y Hi-Kaze. 

" Your telling me your the one who called us here?! Your no older then us! " She cried. 

" Yes thats true. I took the place of Dr. J and the other scientists. I built my own gundam and helped my sister build hers, I also know the pilots personally. We met some years ago, now I do all the repairs for their gundams. " Sean explained. 

Bara stepped in. " We were trained for this mission. I for one am not abcking out. What do we have to do? " 

Sean smiled slightly. " I know the pilots, and their very reckless, I thought it would be a good idea to have some watch over them. " He got all buisness like. " I've found out a new enemy is headed for earth. They're called the Dragon Slayers(again it has nothing to do with Escaflowne) and their leader is power hungry. They force colonies to join them . . . " he paused. " That sounds familiar. Anyway, if a colony refuses, they simply blow it up. Sadly they've already destoryed two. Now they want earth. In case of this type of problem, me and my team built exact copies of the last gundams made. The pilots now their mission and now you know yours. One peice of advice I have, stay out of their way and don't get to close to them. " 

Tsuki thoght for a second. " Do we have to wait until the pilots come to earth and if we do, where will we stay until then? " 

" Yes, stay here on earth, its safer. Just keep track of them. As for a place to stay, I was hoping you could all stay at one of Bara's rural mansions. " 

Bara agreed and Sean continued. " Someone will notify you when they get here. " 

The girls headed back to earth to wait. A week later they received word the pilots were on earth and the enemy was headed straight for them.   
  


Author's note: So what do you think? I forgot to mention, Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, Catherine, and Sally are not in this fic, neither is Zechs. When I started this fic I didn't now anything about them. Sorry. 


	3. Part 2: Discoveries

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: I forgot to mention, there are a few strange occurrences in this fic. Hope it doesn't make the fic too outrageous.   
  


Gundam Wing: Legends Revived   
  


Part 2: Discoveries   
  


Now that they had their mission, they were told to go to the pilot's safe house, which was one of Quatre's mansions, to see how they were doing. They would go as a volunteer cleaning service. When they arrived there, they were shocked at what they found. The whole area was destroyed. 

Yami took one look at the damage and almost cried. "We just got our mission and we've already failed!" She wailed. 

"Stop blubbering." Hi-Kaze ordered coldly. 

They searched for the gundams and found them in an underground hanger. There wasn't a scratch on them. They also found the Dragon Slayers mark carved into the wall. It was a strange little dragon type symbol. 

Tsuki sat lost in thought. "You guys wanna find the pilots right?" She asked reaching into her bag. "I could try my tarot cards, all though, I've never done anything like this." 

Hi-Kaze snickered. "I don't believe in tarot cards or voodoo or whatever its called!" 

Tsuki ignored Hi-Kaze's comment. "I could do the reading and try to get a vision of where they are. All I need is something belonging to them." She looked over at the gundams. "I don't think we'll have a problem with that." 

She sat down and leaned against Wing Zero. It was quiet all around. The wind blew softly, ruffling the girls hair. Tsuki started laying down cards, concentrating on what was before her. When her hand touched the Chariot card, she sat up rigid. Her eyes took on a glazed look and then she collapsed. Bara held her friend until she opened her eyes. Tsuki stared up at Bara dazed. 

"What happened?" Bara questioned. 

"I . . . saw them . . . they've been captured, they're in space . . . one of them is hurt bad." Tsuki whispered. "I didn't think that would happen, I could feel the injured one's pain." 

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Bara told her firmly. 

"Bring me my laptop." Tsuki said sitting up. 

Shiro brought it over and handed it to Tsuki. She started typing and explained she was hacking into satellite feeds from space. After a few minutes a picture started downloading onto the screen. It looked like a small colony, but it wasn't. 

"What is that?" Shiro asked staring at the picture wide eyed. 

"That's their base. It's a battleship, like the Libra." She told them. "It looks fairly strong too, I'm betting this one doesn't have a malfunction built into its beam cannon like Libra's." 

Shiro stepped back. "That's their base! It's as big as a colony!" 

Tsuki looked up at her grim. "There are four more of those, know wonder they can destroy colonies so easily. They could destroy the Earth if they directed all five beam cannons at the Earth and blasted them at the same time. The shouldn't be called the Dragon Slayers, they should be called Armageddon or Sadaka. That on there," She said pointing at the screen. "Is the on the pilots are on." 

Yami was the next to speak. "How do we get to them, if we went flying towards the thing in a shuttle or mobile suit they'd blow us away?" 

Everyone looked over at the gundams. They had been trained to fly mobile suits, not gundams. "Anyone know how to fly one of those things?" Shiro asked, grinning.   
  


Author's note: In one of my other reviews, someone said this fic seemed familiar, could that person or anyone who finds this familiar to something please e-mail me and explain. Thank you. 


	4. Part 3: Surprise

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Gundam Wing: Legends Revived   
  


Part 3: Surprise   
  


"Thanks for the info, Sean." Hi-Kaze said closing the link. 

She turned around and gave a brief explanation on the gundams, she was the group's mechanic. They each choose one and went to it. Yami looked up at Sandrock(all gundams are the custom version) nervously. 

Shiro looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey Yami, if a bunch of guys can do this, it'll be no problem for us!" Yami smiled. 

That boosted everyone's spirits. They climbed into the gundams and Hi-Kaze explained what to do. Soon they were headed into space on a rescue mission. From the picture on the computer, they figured the base was posted near the moon. Tsuki was surprised the DS hadn't tried taking over the Newly rebuilt Lunar base, it would be a great place to get and make or store mobile suits and dolls, and people from Earth went there all the time, plus it was one of the bigger bases. 

As they neared the battleship mobile dolls attacked them, the girls soon found that the mobile dolls had quicker reaction times, because the girls weren't as good of pilots as the gundam pilots. Bara watch her friends being attacked and got angry, she suddenly remembered something Sean had told her about the Zero system, which was installed in the gundam she was piloting. 

"WHO IS MY ENEMY!!!!!" She screamed, the view screen filled with light and Bara went into kind of a trance, in front of her she saw her friends, and then she saw the battleship, that was her enemy, that was what Wing Zero was telling her. She destroyed all the mobile dolls and started flying closer to the battleship, she pulled up the beam cannon level with the huge ship and was about to fire it when Tsuki's voice cut into her mind. She suddenly saw herself blowing up the ship, and then bodies floating through space and she stopped. 

Tsuki's voice came through her thoughts again. "Bara! What's going on?! What's wrong?!" She cried, when Bara didn't answer she called out again. "Bara?!" 

Bara slow, hoarse, answer came back. "I'm . . . okay . . ." She whispered. 

They landed on the top of the ship and three of them went into the ship to find the guys. Tsuki led, followed by Shiro and then Bara, who lagged behind some. Each girl had a gun and some other helpful device or weapon. Tsuki had a chemical that Yami had made. Yami was studying to be a doctor. Shiro carried a small device that they would use to blow open the gundam pilots cell door. Bara didn't have anything else but an extra gun. They went down the halls, making sure to avoid the guards. 

The only incident they had was when Bara collapsed. Tsuki caught sight of the guards black and grey uniform and then heard Bara fell to the floor. When he started to radio back that the intruders were inside the base, Tsuki knocked him out with the chemical. Her and Shiro helped Bara along, she could barely stand. When they reached the area where prisoners were kept, Tsuki tapped into the ships computer system to find out which cell the pilots were in. They found the cell and leaned Bara against the wall. Shiro pulled out a little black box and plugged it into the code box on the door. She punched in a code and the light on the code box turned green. The door slid open and she looked in curiously.   
  


Author's note: I'd just like to mention, this fic wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for the kind donation of knowledge from Tsuki, the Muse in a Box pedaler. Want a Muse in a Box, contact Tsuki. 


	5. Part 4: Free at Last

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Gundam Wing: Legends Revived   
  


Part 4: Free at Last   
  


Heero looked towards the door when he heard the buzz and click, announcing someone coming in. He was ready to bolt if necessary, not that he'd get far without Wing Zero. He glanced at Quatre leaning against the wall beside Trowa. His breathing was shallow and he had lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wound in his side. Their captors wouldn't give him any help unless he told them where the gundams were. It was probably more soldiers coming to ask him questions again. Heero figured they would eventually kill all of the pilots if they didn't get the info, then they'd kill them if they did get the info too. 

When he looked back at the door a girl with short, straight, indigo hair and violet eyes was peeking in. She was wearing a tan astro suit so he guessed she had just been in a mobile suit or a transport shuttle. Duo watched the girl as curiously as she watched all of them. 

"Are you guys just gonna sit there, or are you coming out?" She asked. "Geez, if that was me I'd be gone by the time the door was opened." She muttered. 

"We have an injured friend." Trowa stated coming into the hall. 

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." She looked back in the cell at Quatre thoughtfully. "We've got one down too, sorta. She just collapsed in the hall, maybe it was something to do with that damn gundam!" She looked up at the guys again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Shiro, that's Tsuki and the one who looks asleep is Bara." She said smiling. 

Heero heard gundam mentioned and jumped at it. "Why do you have a gundam?" He asked glaring at her. 

Tsuki frowned. "We really don't have time, we each have friend down, lets get out of here and I'll explain as we go!" Just as the words left her mouth ten guards came around the corner, alarms started ringing and lights started flashing. 

Tsuki through a small bottle of liquid at the guards, as soon as the bottle broke the guards collapsed. "Sean sent us, we know everything about your missions, we know lots about you guys, we won't question your mission or how you managed to get captured if you don't question our mission." The pilots all nodded, Trowa and Wufei carried Quatre who had passed out, and Duo carried Bara, who was on the brink of passing out. 

They found a locker room and the pilots all changed into astro suits. They ran to the same place where the girls snuck in and started out, Shiro, Duo and Bara, and Heero had gotten out when Tsuki suddenly cried out. Heero poked his head out of the opening and watched Tsuki collapse. He went back down and picked her up being the closest, able person. Trowa and Wufei got Quatre out and Heero got Tsuki out just as more guards came racing down the hall. Shiro led them to the gundams where Hi-Kaze and Yami were waiting. 

Hi-Kaze came out onto the platform of Altron and yelled down to the others. "There are a group of mobile dolls coming this way, we have to go!" 

Wufei saw Hi-Kaze in his gundam and shouted in rage. "Injustice! I will not tolerate women in Nataku!" 

Hi-Kaze looked down at him smugly. "Bite me!" She called down. 

Wufei turned red with anger but Duo turned around angrily. "We don't have time for this Wu-man! We've got three people down," He pointed back the way they had come. "Enemies up our asses! We don't have time for your justice attitude!" 

Wufei shut his mouth but as he climbed into Altron with Hi-Kaze he grumbled about weak onnas and injustice. Duo took Bara with him into Deathscythe Hell. As he set her down her eyes snapped open and then she passed out again. Heero took Tsuki with him in Wing Zero and Shiro went with Trowa. They pilots all agreed to let Yami pilot Sandrock for Quatre for obvious reasons. They shot off towards Earth with enemy dolls in pursuit.   
  


Author's note: PART 4, YEAH!!!! WUHOOOOO! I'm done, look for the next part, Back to Earth or something, who knows I might change the title just like I'm changing the entire ending so it fits, the things I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE!!! 


	6. Part 5: Back to Earth

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Gundam Wing: Legends Revived   
  


Part 5: Back to Earth   
  


All ten people managed to get back to Bara's safely, more or less. They got Quatre to a hospital in time and had Tsuki examined. Whatever the drug was, they couldn't get rid of it, so it was slowly killing her. Bara had pretty much recovered by the time they got back. She went and laid down in her room, while the others decided on lunch. 

Duo frowned. "Who's gonna cook, Quatre isn't here." 

Shiro grinned. "Me! I do all the cooking around here. Kay!" She bounced off to the kitchen happily. 

The ones that were left, sat around quietly. Hi-Kaze and Yami were the only two in the living room at the time, but when the pilots asked question they tried to answer them as best as possible. The guys found out a bit about them, but the two girls kept the fire power a secret. 

Duo looked over at Wufei, who seemed lost in thought. "Hey Wu-man! Ya still mad about a girl being in your gundam?" 

Wufei looked up sharply. "Shut up Maxwell!" He stated and stomped out of the room. 

Duo shrugged and went into the kitchen to bug Shiro. Trowa was going to the hospital to check on Quatre so Hi-Kaze went with him. Heero was left alone, so he stretched out on the couch and took a nap. A little while later Shiro announced it was lunch. He ate quickly and went upstairs to see how Tsuki was doing. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but every once in a while she would wince. As he watched, she moaned and opened her eyes. She saw him standing there, but when she tried to speak, she cringed in pain. 

"You're sick. You were shot with a drug when we escaping." He stated flatly. 

She put her down and started to cry. Silent sobs shook her body, but Heero didn't know what else to do. Bara suddenly appeared in the doorway. When she saw Tsuki crying, she ran to her side. 

"Its okay. Calm down." She turned and looked at Heero. "How can you be so cruel? She needs to be comforted. Try and show a smidge of sympathy!" 

Bara stayed by her side all night, even when she got very sick. The next morning she came downstairs and found Duo being chased around by Wufei. Trowa and Hi-Kaze were asleep on the couch, Yami and Shiro were in the kitchen and Heero was taping away at his laptop. She watched as Wufei tackled Duo to the ground and was about to punch him. Bara stepped in to stop them, using one of the spells she had practiced. She paralyzed Wufei and Duo. 

"Stop fighting . . . or I'll leave you that way." She grumbled, annoyed. 

Shiro came out of the kitchen and saw Bara holding the two pilots. "Let them go!" She cried. 

"No." Bara countered. 

"Do it, or I will." Shiro argued. 

Bara growled in frustration and turned on Shiro. Duo and Wufei were able to move again. The first thing they did was get out of the line of fire. Shiro and Bara were about to use spells on each other, when Hi-Kaze stepped between them. 

"Would the two you of shut up! You woke me up and you're acting like two year olds!" She shouted. 

Bara and Shiro ignored her and continued to work up spells. "Stop it, or I'll burn the skin off you!" She threatened. 

The two witches backed off, but anger still flashed in their eyes.   
  


Author's note: Okay-dokey, that is the fifth part. Do you like? Um, uh, there was something I was supposed to say, but I can't remember. *taps head* Oh yeah, I wrote a story for English class, its suicide and stuff, is there anybody who wants me to post it or MST it or something? 


End file.
